


Nobody Sees, Nobody But Me [podfic]

by jesperanda



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperanda/pseuds/jesperanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rory kept himself out of trouble for over two thousand years, did he? Faintest traces of OT3, mostly a romantic robot Roman following a box through history.</i> Written by theonlytwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Sees, Nobody But Me [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nobody Sees, Nobody But Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97360) by [theonlytwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytwin/pseuds/theonlytwin). 



> This was one of the first Doctor Who fanfics I read, and it remains a sentimental favorite. So when themusecalliope mentioned a fondness for Rory, I knew exactly what I wanted to record for #ITPE.
> 
> Much gratitude to theonlytwin for permission, to cantarina and bessyboo for #ITPE-running and cat-herding, and to paraka for hosting!

Cover art by jesperanda

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [.mp3](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202013/Nobody%20Sees%2C%20Nobody%20but%20Me.mp3) | **Size:** 20.5 MB | **Duration:** 15 m 39 s
  * [Podbook .zip](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202013/Nobody%20Sees%2C%20Nobody%20but%20Me%20%28m4b%29.zip) | **Size:** 18.5 MB | **Duration:** 15 m 39 s

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Opening and closing music is excerpted from "Not As It Seems" by Kevin MacLeod ([incompetech.com](http://incompetech.com)) and is used under a [Creative Commons License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/). It evoked the feel of certain tracks from the Eleven-era Doctor Who soundtrack, so in it went.
> 
>  
> 
> Cover art resources: [screencap](http://doctorwho.sonicbiro.co.uk/) | [font](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albertus_%28typeface%29)


End file.
